Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (6 - 8 \times 3) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = 4 + (6 - 24) \times 8 $ $ = 4 + (-18) \times 8 $ $ = 4 - 144 $ $ = -140 $